


Misunderstandings

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, misunderstanding I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt/post:After Alex comes out to Kara and gets rejected by Maggie, Kara decides to go to Lena for advice. The problem is she is not sure if Alex is okay with her telling other people about the situation and she herself is not completely comfortable talking about it.So what she tells Lena comes out in a confusing way. Like “Someone I know recently discovered she is into girls” and “She is really into this new friend she just made but apparently her friend is not into her”, and so on.By the end of the conversation Lena is sure Kara is talking about them and just goes ahead and kisses her.By Cyaoxo





	

Kara had learned a lot about humans over the years. 

 

She learned that humans are pretty fragile and that she had to be careful with them (she learned that after breaking her new fathers ribs when she hugged him the first time).

She learned that humans were actually a pretty self destructive race, she could understand them hating and fighting against aliens, they were from entirely different _planets,_ but they also fought amongst themselves, which happened on Krypton, too, but that was for power, never about race and religion of their own people.

She learned that humans were not only physically but emotionally fragile. 

 

But one thing she never learned was how to comfort someone who was heartbroken. She didn't know how to help Eliza when Jeremiah went missing, she didn't know what to do when she broke Winn and James' hearts, she didn't know how to help herself when Lucy broke her heart. 

 

So she felt useless as she cradled a heartbroken Alex in her arms, thinking back to that morning, the way Alex had gushed about Maggie, the way Alex had been _excited_ about something (which she hadn't seen in so long). 

 

She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to _help,_ so when Alex finally fell asleep Kara carried her to her bed, planting a kiss on her sisters forehead before leaving. 

 

She didn't know who to go to, Winn and James were busy all the time and were never free to talk, Mon-El was an idiot, J'on probably wouldn't be very helpful (though she knew he would try), and Kara didn't want to call Lucy (that would bring back too many old wounds for her). 

 

That's how she ended up at L-Corp at almost midnight. 

 

Jess looked confused but offered her a friendly smile, ushering Kara through the door. 

 

"She over works you," Kara commented teasingly as they walked down the hallway. 

 

"She sent me home hours ago, but with everything that has been happening recently I didn't want to leave her alone."

 

"That's nice of you,"

 

"Miss Luthor is more than just a boss." Jess rapped her knuckles on Lena's office, opening the door when Lena called for her to enter. "Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here to see you."

 

"Kara," Kara corrected as she walked past Jess and into the office. 

 

"Thank you, Jess." Lena smiled, calling after Jess as she closed the door. "Now go home!"

 

Lena laughed quietly, turning her attention to Kara. "HR are going to be on my ass about overworking my staff."

 

"And so they should be, having your assistant here until midnight." Kara rolled her eyes playfully, pulling a grin from Lena.  

 

Lena leant back against her chair, crossing her legs. "What can I help you with, Kara?"

 

"I need someone to talk too." Kara started, moving to sit on the chairs across from Lena. "It's kind of personal, I don't think I can give exact details."

 

"I will try my best to help," Lena got up, rounding her desk and sitting on the surface in front of Kara, crossing her legs at the ankles. 

 

Kara nodded, fidgeting with her glasses. "Okay, so, let's say recently, hypothetically, someone, a friend, has discovered that she is into girls. They had no idea before now but they always knew something was off, that they never really _connected_ with men in that way."

 

Lena frowned curiously, watching Kara attentively, nodding along as she spoke. "Okay," she said when Kara paused to look up at her. 

 

"And she, my friend, is into this new friend she made but that friend isn't into her, at least I don't think she is, I'm not really sure, but she is heartbroken and-"

 

Kara trailed off when she felt Lena gently take ahold of her chin, pulling her up to look at her, her eyes fluttering closed, eyebrows raised in surprise when Lena _kissed_ her. Lena Luthor was kissed her, a Super, not that Lena knew that, though.

 

They parted and Kara's mouth opened in surprise, her eyes still closed. 

 

"Does that help?"

 

This made Kara frown. "Why would you kissing me help me with Alex being heartbroken?"

 

"You weren't- I thought you were talking about us?"

 

"No. My sister, Alex." 

 

Lena looked mortified, pushing herself away from the desk and turning her back to Kara, running her hand through her hair. 

 

"God, Kara, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

 

"No," Kara interrupted, getting up and taking a few steps toward Lena. "I didn't- I mean I didn't hate it."

 

Lena peered at Kara over her shoulder, still looking a little unsure. 

 

"I never thought about it, you and I, not seriously anyway. I've known I've liked women since I've been on earth."

 

"Not seriously?"

 

"Of course I'm attracted to you, Lena. You are so clever, you're beautiful, strong, I would be hard _not_ to be, but I just didn't think you would be into me so I didn't entertain the idea." Kara explained, taking another few steps toward Lena. "I didn't hate it."

 

"That's not the worst thing someone has said about my kissing." Lena joked, turning completely to face Kara, offering the reporter her hand. 

 

Kara took ahold of it ( _gently_ , she reminded herself in her exited, and slightly scared state).

 

"Your sister will find someone. She's beautiful and powerful, women love that." Lena assured, moving closer to Kara slowly. "And if she is even half as lovely as her little sister anyone would be lucky to have her."

 

"She's hurting really bad." Kara sighed, linking her fingers with Lena's. "I don't know how to stop it."

 

"You can't. There's nothing you can do to immediately take this pain away from her. All you can do is be there for her, make sure she knows she has you for emotional support, buy her her favourite snacks, get her her favourite movie and just be with her." Lena suggested, reaching up to tuck a stand of Kara's hair behind her ear. "If that doesn't work take her out and find her someone to sleep with."

 

" _Lena_!" Kara looked a little disturbed, thinking about her sister _like that_. 

 

Lena laughed. "I strongly believe that the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

 

"That's my _sister_!"

 

"Who still has-"

 

"No, nuhuh, stop." Kara interrupted Lena, who grinned playfully, her hand coming up to rest of Kara's neck. 

 

"I'm sorry I don't have a way for you to take away your sisters pain."

 

"That's okay, you helped." Kara assured with a smile. 

 

Lena's eyes dropped to Kara's lips, lingering here for a few seconds before moving back up to her eyes. "Can I kiss you? Again."

 

"I would like it if you did."

 

Lena smiled softly, leaning forward slowly, giving Kara the opportunity to back off, but Kara didn't, she didn't want to, so Lena kissed her. 

 

Kara's free hand moved to Lena's back, gently pulling her in closer, their fronts flush together, their tangled hands hanging by their sides. 

 

"Have you been with women before?" Lena asked quietly against Kara's lips. 

 

"Yeah," Kara whispered back, moving in for another brief kiss. "I dated Lucy Lane."

 

"You dated Lois Lane's little sister?" Lena seemed impressed at that. "Nice."

 

"Have you?"

 

"Been with women?" Lena questioned and Kara nodded. "Well, as an out and proud lesbian."

 

"Oh, I had no idea."

 

Lena laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "The first thing you get when you look up a Luthor isn't their sexual orientation."

 

"Can I walk you home?"

 

"Who will walk you home after?"

 

"Myself?" Kara said unsurely. 

 

"This late? In National City? Not a chance." Lena shook her head definitively. "It's not safe."

 

"I'm tougher than I look." Kara said with a crooked little grin. 

 

"I don't doubt that." Lena's eyes seemed to linger on the tight material around Kara's bicep. "Come back to my place, I have a spare room you can sleep in there."

 

"I should really get back to my sister."

 

"Of course," Lena agreed, because of course Kara needed to be with her sister, they _just_ talked about that. "Then how about we get an Lyft car to drop you off at your place and I'll carry on to mine."

 

"Yours first," Kara negotiated. "I'm not the one who is having her life threatened, I would rather make sure you got home safe."

 

Lena agreed, moving to grab her phone from her desk. 

 

They dropped Lena off first, Lena dropped a sweet kiss to Kara's cheek and promised to text her. 

 

She texted her immediately after she entered her home. 

 

Alex was still asleep when Kara got home, her body curled around Kara's pillow, looking more vulnerable than Kara had ever seen her. But Kara knew Lena was right, all she could really do was support her sister emotionally. 

 

She didn't even want to think about how Alex would react to the news of her and Lena just yet. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
